Naughty Girl
by LittleTeaDrinkingHobbit
Summary: Professor!Jeremy RennerxOC. Wrote this for my girlfriend because I was in a TeacherxStudent mood and horny c; I hope she likes it!


Professor Renner tapped his ruler on the desk, glaring at the only student in his classroom. Kira Phoenix was known for her rebellious attitude;

she was always late,

never did her work in class,

never turned in her homework,

and even when she did it was never complete or didn't reach the standards needed.

"Kira..." he spoke slowly, his tie halfway undone in frustration.

"Yes Sir?" she replied as sweetly as possible, batting those lashes at him.

His grip on the ruler tightened, it bothered him how turned on she was making him. Be it from her tight black tank top, tucked into her grey wash skinny jeans that hugged every curve, to her glasses that would lazily slide down the bridge of her nose...it all drove him insane.

He cleared his throat as he sat down at the desk, resting his chin on his hands.

"Stand up and come here." he ordered suddenly, his voice changing tone completely from frustrated to commanding and calm. It sent a chill down her spine.

Kira had honestly only been this rebellious to watch Professor Renner get wound up; she loved it.

The way the veins in his neck would pop more from his anger, to the tight fists he'd make...oh how she wished that he would grab her hair with them.

She'd wear her most flattering clothes on any day she had his classes, she'd show up late, and would constantly get into trouble...simple because she knew it would get his full attention for a moment or more.

She moaned softly to herself at his command as she slowly made her way to his desk, why had he asked her to stand?

His hands reached out and grabbed her hips, making her gasp. He had move so quickly that her glasses fell off her face when he had pushed her onto his desk.

"Professor!" she yelped, looking at him with wide hazel eyes. Jeremy shook his head, silencing her yelp with his lips connecting with hers. If Kira thought she couldn't get any more surprised than she already was...she was wrong.

Jeremy forced her lips apart with his own so his tongue could dart into her mouth. Eagerly Kira's hands left his wooden desk to run into his hair, gripping them as her legs wrapped around her waist.

"I'm tired of you being so naughty Kira." Jeremy growled into her lips as he pulled away some, trailing his lips softly on the side of her neck.

A shudder ran down her spine.

"What are you going to do about Professor Renner?" Kira asked in a seductive town as she made her hips rise off his desk to grind into his, earning a grown from the teacher.

His hands shot out and pushed her hips back down, his erection apparent in his trousers.

"I'm going to punish you of course." was his simple reply before turning her around to face his desk, pushing her forward.

Kira's mouth fell open as she felt her Professor's hands caress her ass through her jeans, teasing them. This was really honestly happening to her! All those nights spent masturbating over the thought of having him fuck her were about to come true.

Jeremy undid his belt quickly, his free hand holding Kira's arms behind her back as she wiggled underneath him as she could hear the undoing of the leather. He smirked softly as he set it on the desk, in her view.

With his belt off, Jeremy slid the hand around her front, skillfully unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them. God bless those magical fingers of his.

"I'm going to let go of your arms for a moment...don' ."

All Kira could manage to do was nod her head in understanding.

With Kira's nod, Jeremy let go of her arms and placed both hands on her hips, gripping the sides of jeans along with her panties and pulled them down slowly.

He groaned some.

She was already wet, he could see it. Hearing him groan sent Kira into a wiggling fit as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Both hands slid up the back of her legs onto her ass cheeks, Jeremy smirked as his hand smacked one of the cheeks gently without warning, earning a light yelp.

"I told you, punishment was coming..." he whispered in her ear as he bent over to grab his belt again.

Kira moaned softly as she finally connected the dots,

Jeremy Renner, Professor Renner, was about to spank her with his belt.

Fucking hell if she wasn't turned on she most certainly was now.

"Count out loud, five strikes should be more than enough." Jeremy said soothingly as her ran the belt along her cheeks.

"P-Please sir.." Kira moaned softly, not wanting to be spanked,

"It's too late Miss Phoenix, your lesson must be learned."

With that, Jeremy brought his belt down on her ass, a loud smack echoed the room and Kira hissed through her teeth,

"One!"

"Good." Another two smacks came down relentlessly and with each one Kira let out a cry that was a mix between pleasure and pain.

"Two, three!"

"You're almost done, you're being so good." the last two smacks were probably the hardest, making her moan and groan, withering under him,

"Four, five." she panted harshly.

"Good girl." Jeremy cooed, dropping his belt to the floor and turned her around, kissing her hard, filled with passion and hunger for her. Kira whimpered into his mouth, but still kissed him back. His hands caressed the red marks on her ass softly,

"You're such a good girl Kira, doesn't it feel good to be praised for good and not bad?" he asked, moving to remove his pants and boxers.

Still panting gently, Kira's eyes wandered down to her Professors now free cock and moaned again as her pussy throbbed in anticipation for it.

"M-Mhmm, please Professor...fuck me, right here, right now on your desk." she begged, biting her lip.

Jeremy slid his hands up to her hips and hoisted her back onto his desk,

"After that performance, anything." he whispered to her as he lined his cock up to her entrance. Her legs wrapped around his torso, drawing him closer to her body.

Jeremy kissed the front of her neck as he pushed himself into her with no warning, going in slowly but hard, making her whine and gasp his name. Even after her punishment, Jeremy still wanted to torture her.

His hips began a steady rhythm, snapping back and forth slow and hard, all the while he marked her neck with his teeth.

Hearing his name being moaned like this never sounded as beautiful as it did slipping from Kira's watering mouth.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, nibbling her ear lobe as he suddenly thrusted in faster, causing her to constrict around his cock slightly, making him groan in her ear.

"F-Fuck! Yes it does, don't stop!" Kira begged, her nails digging into his back.

"You're so fucking amazing." he growled into her ear, sending chills through her body. Everything he did just made her hotter and hornier.

By now the things on his desk had been pushed to the floor,

his chair pushed to the chalk board,

all the site was,

was Kira laying on his desk, with him on top, thrusting into her at an amazing pace.

It was moments like these that Kira was GLAD she had worked him up all year.

"Oh Professor! I'm so close! Please please don't stop!" Kira suddenly cried out, her fingers brushing over her nipples as Jeremy stood straighter to look down at the woman beneath him.

"Cum for me Miss Phoenix, cum for me and scream my name." he ordered her as his thumb brushed over her clit.

For whatever reason,

the mix of his command and his thumb teasing her clit, it sent her over the edge.

Sure enough it was his name she screamed over and over quickly as her back arched off the desk.

Feeling her pussy contract and uncontract tossed him over the edge as well, quickly pulling out Jeremy let out a groan as his cum shot out onto his desk.

He bent over some, using the edge of his desk for support as he panted.

He glanced up at Kira who was panting, running her hands into her damp hair as she looked down at him.

The two smiled at one another, lust still radiating from both.

"Round two?" she squeaked,

"My car is just out the front." Jeremy replied as the both, tiredly and quickly, got re-dressed. Jeremy made sure to clean the desk however and straighten it before they left.

Let's just say, Kira was never naughty again...

unless of course she wanted Professor Renner's punishment.


End file.
